My Immortal
by Kyakikino
Summary: Link takes Ganon's life, but then his own. Only one person can comfort Link in his last minutes of his lifePrincess Zelda.


Ganon glared over at the teen hero who was trying to bring light back to the world. "Foolish boy! Do you really think you can defeat me and save Zelda?" he roared out into the night.

"I don't think," Link said as he drew his sword. "I know."

Zelda was watching from a distance. "...Link!" she gasped.

"Zelda." Link said. He looked back just to see the princess surrounded by an evil barrier. There was only one way to save her. Kill Ganon. "Don't be scared. I'll save you." he said.

Zelda nodded. "I'm not scared." she said. She lied. She was terrified of Link dying in this battle. Little did she know, the worst was still to come.

Ganon took out his swords and started swinging at Link. "Die!" he yelled out. He charged over to him and tried to jab him furiously, but missed all the time.

Link jumped up and swung his sword in the air and threw Ganon back into the wall behind him.

Ganon moaned in pain. "That's it!" he yelled. He threw his swords at Link like boomerangs.

Link grasped his sword and swung the boomerangs back. He ran up to Ganon and this is when it happened. He stabbed his blade right through Ganon, and then...the sword shot out into Link! Link squealed and fell down to the ground, Ganon doing the same.

"Link!" Zelda cried.

Ganon laughed. "If you die, I die." he said. Ganon suddenly vanished from the spot, leaving Zelda free. She took her chance. She ran over to Link.

_I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by all my,_

_Childish fears._

"Link, are you okay?" Zelda asked. She put Link's head on her lap and stared down at him. "Please, be okay!" she exclaimed.

"Zelda...I don't have much time." Link moaned.

"Link, don't leave me!" she called out.

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

'_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone._

Link looked up at Zelda with tears. "I saved Hyrule. And you. Isn't that great?" he asked. He was trying to make Zelda happy again, but it was failing badly.

"It's not! Your hurt! We have to heal you!" Zelda exclaimed.

"It's no use. The Master Sword stabbed me. I will die...no matter what." Link said. He saw the fear in Zelda's eyes. He went to shift a bit but then screamed in pain.

_These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

"Zelda, don't forget me." Link said, almost gasping for breath.

"Link! How could I forget you? You saved me...no, you saved Hyrule! You're a legend Link! A legend. And legends never die." Zelda said. Now she was crying with Link.

"Please, don't cry." Link said. He was tearing himself, but didn't like to see Zelda so miserable. "I'll always be there, protecting you in your heart." he said.

Zelda nodded. "But...but I'll miss you!" she cried.

_When you cried,_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you screamed,_

_I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I've held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have all..._

_Of me._

Zelda reached down and held Link's hand. "I'll miss you. I won't ever forget you. Not a day will pass that I won't cry for you." she said.

Link smiled. "Thank you, Zelda. That makes me happy." he said.

_You used to captivate me,  
By your resonating life.  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
And your face it haunts,  
My once pleasant dreams.  
And your voice, _

_it chased away,  
All the sanity in me._

Zelda sighed. "I'll...see you again, Link. I know it." she said softly, starting to stop crying.

"I know." Link said. He closed his eyes slowly and then opened them again. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too, Link." Zelda said.

_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Link's hand starting twitching, and Zelda stared down at his face. It looked painful, so deeply painful. She knew in a few seconds, Link would die. She would be all alone. It was now time for her to say goodbye, even if she didn't want to.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along._

"Zelda, I'm going to leave you now. I'm sorry." Link said. He started blinking slower and talking slower.

"Link..." Zelda said softly, holding his hand firmly.

"Goodbye..." Link said before his hand suddenly stopped moving and slipped out of Zelda's hand. His hand landed down on the ground like he was holding his sword. The Master Sword suddenly appeared in the hand Zelda was holding.

"Good...goodbye, Link." Zelda said, slowly standing up to leave. She looked down at him and a tear dropped from her eye onto Link's bloody sword.

_When you cried,_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you screamed,_

_I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I've held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have all..._

_Of me._


End file.
